disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-29438891-20170806072351
Finally, after 2 or so weeks, Episode 4: Torsita's Castle ! Episode 4: Torsita’s Castle Olly sat in the corner of the plane and started to sing quietly “Unwind, unwind with the sweeties” over and over again. Willsworld investigated and started to look into Unwind with the Sweeties and found it was an obscure public access show. He immediately turned it off before watching a full minute for it being “creepy”. Torsita kept asking Padsquad every 5 minutes are we there yet like a young kid in a car. Padsquad eventually got so annoyed that he opened the door to the plane said “sayonara” and jumped out. Everyone ran to investigate, but his parachute got stuck on the wheel of the plane. DCRFan came into the room to inform the contestants they would have a rough landing and so using his Meiji like disguise destroyed the door and everyone got sucked into the ‘vacumn of air’. Everyone grabbed onto Padsquad’s shoe but all the weight forced the parachute to collapse and everyone fell to the ground. It wasn’t a soft landing either Run and Diamond both fell into the mud and Willgie got his foot stuck between two pipes. Upon looking at his surroundings, Ultimer squealed in joy and chanted “Takeshi’s Castle !”. However, everyone else had blank stares. DCRFan called over the newbies to the elimination table. There were a total of 40 votes ! Rubydragon, Robsquad and Alperando were all safe with 0 votes. Olly commented “I don’t get it Robsquad was instantly gone in my series yet for some reason he has 0 votes here” but before he could finish his dragging paragraph, Gogobell threw mud at him and he fell off the wall, like humpty dumpty. Chewbacca, Torsita, Willgie, Emma.Disney and Padsquad all received 1 vote. Chewbaca was so excited but to ruin his fun DCRFan threw mud at him and he lowered his arms in utter disappointed. Willsworld was safe with 2 votes, HBCDR9 was safe with 4. Ginging and Lfnsd remained. Only 1 would be victorious and that person was…… Lfnsd with 5 votes, Ginging was shockingly eliminated with almost 5 times that with 24 votes. Ginging looked sad and took off his general hat and was about to say a few words before being interrupted by robsquad saying that what about the no votes counted ? DCRFan checked the votes and only Ginging got one vote so he was eliminated. Torsita got the most with 15 votes. DCRFan pointed out that today’s challenge was taking part in the Japanese Game Show: Takeshi’s Castle. The Newbies won the advantage with 34 votes to 6. They instantly scored one point. How Takeshi’s Castle worked was their was two teams which would take part in challenges, how this is working is generally similar but if you win you score points. Most points wins and the other team in up for elimination. The first game was inflated football. Everyone got into massive inflated football suits and Random was sad because he could no longer reach the ground to make angels. Gogobell immediately slipped over and struggled to get up. Olly trying to think strategically so he spun Gogobell out of control when the ball came towards them. Gogobell kicked it but into their own goal. The look on Pixar’s face was priceless. Willsworld tried charging at them since he only had practice with rugby league but for doing so his team got a disqualification. Emma.Disney was ready to grab the ball out of Bestfriends hands but Bestfriends had the upper hand, the mud. Bestfriends attempted to kick some mud into her face as an accident but immediately slipped over the ball went flying again, into their own goal. They had one more chance and they had lost. Chewbacca had the ball and was racing towards the goal. AmericanKart had been let back in and was ready to win again, but missed the ball by a mile and so the Newbies won their second point. It was time to race the boulders. Poolol and Darthtyler vs Lfnsd and Alperando. Alperando tried to sneak up the pathway one crevasse at a time while lfnsd was running away from them. Poolol immediately got crushed by a boulder and said “No mufasa”. Darthtyler tried tumble rolling away from the boulder but they crushed him and he was left facing the ground. Alperando had made it up to the top but in order to win Lfnsd had to make it as well. Alperando tried to create a barrier against all the boulders which did work until they started to pile on top of him and when his muscles couldn’t take it anymore he fell to the ground and was crushed by boulders. Lfsnd started running on top of a boulder knocking all of the other boulders out of the path of onto Alperando. Lfnsd made it and Poolol was climbing to the top desperately for a point. He was about to touch it was the tip of his finger when a boulder set him rolling down the path. Darthtyler tried to push the boulders back up the pathway and onto the other team’s which did work Lfnsd ran back down the mountain and alperando did the world’s largest scream of annoyance. Poolol made it to the top and the Old Generations had won their first point. For the final challenge everyone hopped into go-karts of some sort shaped like battering rams and tried to knock the other team off their ram and finally ram into the castle. The Newbies desperate for their next win immediately tried to bash into the castle straight up. But an angry Gogobell shouted to his team “hold on for dear life” and everyone held onto the ram. Gogobell accelerated the battering ram as fast as possible and run almost fell out it. Willgie jumped out at the last second and put on some shades and survived the not so epic explosion. Gogobell and Padsquad raced up the castle to be the fast ones to hit the button while everyone was chanted their respective names. Sora had the brilliant idea, Did I say brilliant, I meant terrible idea to use Jurre as bait for padsquad. Jurre screamed out “help, help in a very sarcastic tone. As Padsquad stopped to see the commotion, Gogobell raced up the castle and pushed Padsquad off. Padsquad held onto Jurre while he angrily stated that I am not a free hug stand !. Gogobell pushed the button first and won it. However, since each team had both scored 2 points, it was a tie which meant in the first time ever: everyone was up for elimination. So Olly, this time you are up for elimination. You are able to vote for anybody you want. https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdsT2DKAkRFlAz04ApV0-A7L4LEn1cWqjcrF78TYliQCGrm7g/viewform Random was finally free to make mud angels to Jurre’s utter annoyance.